Triworld Part One: Between Sanity and the Sky
by Mattysones
Summary: PG for mild language. Crossover. The Kenshin and Inu Yasha-gumi are sucked into a strange world by the power of the Jewel Shard and Kikyou's plots. Only when the third world shows up will they be able to return to their homes. But what happens before?
1. Chapter One

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ I would like to say that I shamelessly inserted myself and my friend into this. __I say shamelessly because we're used throughout the story, and I didn't even __change our names. Also, I'm totally making up many of the names as far: I mention __something called _California's National Language Association_. I don't know if there __is a Language Association. And the college, yeah, right out of my ass._

**P.S.** Don't worry, not all the chapters are this short. And here's my little Japanese - English dictionary. There are some sentances that I know are wrong. Don't worry people that actually know Japanese, I'll fix it eventually. This was started more or less for my bestest friend, so I'll finish the story one way or another, but depending on reviews I may or may not post the rest.

REVIEWS!! THIS STORY WILL LIVE OR DIE FROM THE OUTCOME!!

I'm also shamelessly advertising for myself. My other fic _Five Roses 'Till Midnight _for Gravitation is alot more organized . . . read it!

_**Stats: **_

Started Wednesday, June 16, 2004, 1:15:59 AM

Crossover with Inu Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin and someone else . . .

**jou-chan- **little miss

**houshi-**Buddist priest

**maa**- Calm down

**sumimasen**-Excuse me

**ichi, ni, san**- 1, 2, 3

**sukeibe**-lecher

**Oi!-**hey

**Inu Yasha no seikyo en wa shoukin**-Your death is my redemption Inu Yasha ****

**tawanai**_-_silly

**baka**-fool

**Anou**-well, err

**mot-kori**- "......"

**suwari**_-_SIT!

**minasan**-people

**busu-**hag, ugly

**demo **- But

**Iie_ - _**no

**kun**- familier name ending, male **san- **formal name ending **_chan- _**familier name ending, female

**mikata wa sai warichuu SANOSUKE**- Insert view change SANOSUKE

**gomen nasai- **I'm very sorry

**shiawase **- Good luck

**shinai-** Bamboo 'sword' 4 training or_ bokken-_ Wooden sword

**Part One -- ****Between Sanity and Sky **

**1 Scroll One: This is how we all met**

Inu Yasha: "OW! SON OF A-" mpf

Kenshin : "This is most unexpected that it is!"

Shippo: "OI! Your staff is in my face!"

Sango: "Whoever's hand's on my butt is gonna be missing it it a second!"

Miroku: "Someone's foot is in my face!"

Sanosuke: "Oi! what'so squishy!?"

Sango: "ARRRRRRRGH!!"

Kaoru: "Sano I wouldn't do that. . . . "

"ORO!!!"

And that just 'bout sums it up don'nit? 'Oro.' A word with no apparent meaning, that can be used for just about any occassion. Hi. I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm lying on a mass of yelling wiggling people. On the bottom is Inu Yasha. The rest I don't really recognize . . . The reason I just stated Inu Yasha is on the bottom is because a moment ago he yelled:

"WHOEVER'S GIANT ASS IS ON TOP H'DBETTER GET OFF BEFORE MY BACK GIVES OUT!!"

Normally, I might of climbed off and helped others untangle themselves. But I'm not in a good mood. You see, dear reader, I've made a mistake, and I don't like making mistakes. So, at the expense of others below me, "SUWARI!!"


	2. Chapter Two

**2 Act 1 : Time Difference**

We seem to be in the midst of a stare-down. Me, Kaoru-dono, Yahiko and Sanosuke on one side of a circle. While a white-haired boy, a girl in very inappropriate cloths, a houshi, something that looks like a fox and a human and a girl with a giant bent stick on her back sit on the other. I really don't know what the point of this stare-down is, but Sanosuke seems to be having fun and it's slowly trying my patience. Battousai may have an infinant source of it, but the rurouni sure doesn't. I cleared my throat, opening my mouth to begin speaking . . . oro!

Sanosuke leaned over with his hand blocking any chance of sound escaping me, "I think if we wait just a bit longer we can get an answer." He hissed. "Sano, we've asked no question," I glanced to the sky, "And we've been sitting for over an hour."

"And?"

"You bring shame to the name Sagara."

"Oi! that's harsh."

Kaoru nudged my arm, "I think we should say something." "That we should." I agreed impatiently. Sano frowned,

"But we're winning."

"Winning what?" Yahiko snorted. I shifted my sword to my left shoulder,

"Some sort of battle of wits aparently." "In that case we're most defiantly losing."

"Shut it Yahiko-chan."

"Bite it Rooster brain."

Kaoru sighed, "Seriously, the houshi fell asleep 15 minutes ago." "Just a little longer!" Honestly Sanosuke can be such an idiot to be blunt. I have much respect for him but he needs to check his priorities. Which there must not be many considering his eyes seem to be developing a tick from this stare-down. I stood and bowed despite Sanosuke's warning glare, "My pardon's for such a delay. But obviously we've had some sort of mishap. We were hoping you might introduce yourselves and maybe help explain why we're here de gozaru?"

The other five looked at us blankly. Yahiko crossed his arms with a frown, "Maybe they don't speak Japanese." The white haired boy suddenly growled, "Of course we speak Japanese, are you stupid?" The fox-boy bounced off the houshi's head, "We were afraid you didn't speak Japanese, that and Inu Yasha seemed to be playing some sort of game with the rooster-demon!"

Sanosuke grunted with indignity, "Oi! I'm no demon, I don't know what the hell you are though." He paused, "And I was winning." Inu Yasha growled, "My butt you were winning." Ignoring Sanosuke's insatiable need to start pointless arguments, Kaoru and I walked to the girls, bowing slightly, "I am Himura Kenshin, and this is Kamiya Kaoru." The girl in inappropriate cloths returned the bow, "Higurashi Kagome," She gestured to the woman, "Sango, and Miroku."

Sango nodded her head, started kicking the houshi out of his coma. I suppose the man is use to such treatment. . .

"Pleased to meet you de gozaru. Do you know were we are?"

Over an hour and I still don't know exactly what's around us. There was some sort of giant white building to our right. We're in a courtyard apparently, with planted trees, and the most even grass I've ever seen. A grey road to the left, and strange multi-colored contraptions grouped in a lot.

Higurashi looked around, "It looks like a high school, or maybe a college."

I shifted, as did Kaoru,"Um, Higurashi-san -" "Kagome." She corrected, "Kagome-dono, what's a high school?" Placing emphasis on high, making it sound like I was implying the school was in a high place.

Kagome and Sango glanced at each other, "If you don't mind me asking," Sango began,

"What year was it, last you knew?" Kaoru spoke up, "I belive 1879. Why?" They exchanged glances again, "Wow, that's like, 300 years difference." Sango nodded,

"Prehaps the jewel?"

"Definatly."

"Ummm. . ." Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out a small violet broken jewel.

"Have you seen a piece of this?" She asked, "It wouldn't be nearly as big, but it would look like a piece of glass."

A sense of dread suddenly came over me, Kaoru's face paled, even Yahiko stopped his cheering of the Sanosuke vs Inu Yasha fist fight. Kaoru voiced every ones current thought,

"Oh shit."


	3. Chapter Three

**3 Act 2 : Found Glass**

**flashback**

"Ouch!"

"What is it ugly?"

I mentally pounded the ungrateful brat across the head. They all mooch off of me and what do get in return? 'You're cooking sucks ugly', 'I'd rather be taught by a rabid monkey ugly' The nerve.

For some reason there's a piece of glass in the dojo floor, rather was in the floor, now in my foot. I sat down and started picking at the small wound. Yahiko snorted, "Whining over a splinter?

"Puuuuuhleeease!"

"Do you want Kenshin's jobs for a month?"

That shut him up. I gave a disdainful glance, "And it's a piece of glass in my foot, not a splinter."

"I shouldn't think there'd be splinters after all that floor washing you made me do."

I winced slightly as the glass came out. It was violet colored, about the size of the top of my finger.

Yahiko leaned over my shoulder inspecting the item, "We can't afford glass anything, what's that doing here?"

His voice was fading as was the world around me. I couldn't focuse on my surroundings and. . . and. . .

"Oi busu!"

I was suddenly transfixed to this little shard. For no reason, my eyes felt stuck to this thing. I could feel something from it. Something so wonderful I knew I could only be happy by using it. Nothing else mattered. Only this, only the power. . . . . .

Yahiko's shinai suddenly slammed against my head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?!?!" I screamed.

Yahiko put the wooden sword on his shoulder, "You don't pay attention you get wacked." He smirked.

"FIVE HUNDRED SWINGS!!!"

He slunk off like the little weasel he is. Or is that Misao? Ugh! Who cares? This wound is starting to bug me.

"I've never seen anything like this!"

"Isn't it just a small puncture wound?"

Megumi inspected the bottom of my foot with scrutiny, "Anou, yes, but you said you got it only an hour ago, and you've been walking?"

I knew the puzzled expression on my face was only adding to her frustration, "Yes, why?"

She let out a breath, "It's almost completely healed. The puncture should be almost three millimeters long, red even, but you can hardly tell anything happened."

I was given no time to respond as the door swung open to reveal a distraught Kenshin with an exasperated Yahiko behind him.

"Kaoru-dono! Are you ok?! You're not seriously hurt are you? Do you need me to get anything? How about some tea? I can prepare a bath for you. Or maybe you want Yahiko to clean the floors again? How 'bout I cook dinner tonight? Or I'll do an extra load of laundry, or maybe everything and anything else you need de gozaru!"

I stared at him as his list of helpful items grew. "Kenshin. . . Kenshin. ." That frustrating little man . . . "KENSHIN!!!"

He stopped. I smiled despite my annoyance at his kindliness, "It's ok Kenshin, I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me. I'm a big girl now you know?"

"I wasn't worried that I wasn't."

I heard Yahiko snickering behind him like the little brat he is. Suddenly a gasping panting Sano came through the doorway. "Damn Kenshin, I knew you're fast but gasp I didn't weeze think you could gasp disappear so quickly." Sano leaned against the wall still breathing pathetically. I chuckled, "Not worried huh?" Kenshin smiled gently, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Forgive this unworthy one for overreacting." My cheeks turned two shades redder.

"DAMMIT KENSHIN!! GIVE ME A HERNIA WHY WON'CHA!??"

I can't really explain what happened after that. I had been shoved forward by Yahiko falling into Sano, who pushed Kenshin into me, when pushing me forward had made me fall into the table that the glass was laid on. I know my hand touched the shard.

Then my mind went blank and all I knew was the rushing around me. The oddest thought came to mind, something that I truly did not understand. Two numbers: seven twenty and six.

After that, things became as clear as clear could be. When I opened my eyes I felt no sense of direction, only seeing a myriad of colors that wouldn't come into focus. My body nearly paralyzed, I struggled to get to my feet, when I noticed I was surrounded in something that looked like the inside of a water funnel. Just multi-colored.

"Kaoru-dono!"

"Oi! Jou-chan!"

I forced my eyes to look. You must understand, dear reader, all colors looked the same and utterly different at the same time. I saw Kenshin and Sanosuke tied to each other by the wrists with Sano's red headband.

Kenshin beckoned with his free hand, "Kaoru, try to move forward, it's like swimming, just try to come towards us!"

Was he yelling? It seemed like it. His voice dropped every time a word left his mouth.I say dropped, the sound never really left him. Like the only reason I could hear him was because his words were coming back to me, like a memory. But I knew that wasn't true. I swam. Swam until I could grab his hand.

"Jou-chan! Do you know what's going on?"

I looked to Sano, shook my head, "I have no idea. You?" He shrugged.

"How long have we been here?"

"At least an hour." Kenshin looked around, "Kaoru, are you sure you don't recall anyhing odd?"

_The puncture should be almost three millimeters long, red even, but you can hardly tell anything happened_

"My foot is something wrong!"

"You don't have to be snippy." Sano muttered.

I shook my head, "No, Megumi seemed puzzled that my foot had healed so quickly after stepping on a piece of glass." Something seemed to dawn on Kenshin, "Is that what you are holding so tightly?" I realized I was clutching something agressively in my left hand. It didn't seem to want me to let go. My vision blurred again as my fingers, try as they might, wouldn't release what was in my palm. I felt something on my ankle.

"YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

My leg flailed rapidly before I realized it was Yahiko trying despertly to hold on. I felt my face turn red, "Let go you little twit!"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!!" Amazing, no matter the situation he will always respond to being called little.

I reached back to slap him. Then I realized my hand was open, and the glass was steadily drifting away. Kenshin made a grab for it before everything blurred again.

My vision went black.

**END FLASHBACK**


	4. Chapter Four

**4 Scroll Two: Sango's Exasperation**

Kagome and I listened carefully to Kaoru's details. It all seemed to fall into place for us, as far as a shard had been offically lost in a whirling vortex of time travel. I saw Himura-san shift slightly, "Does any of Kaoru-dono's story make sense? I understand that the shard seems to have something do with this."

Kagome nodded patiently, "Yes you see, the shard you had was part of the Shikon Jewel --"

Kaoru's ears seemed to perk up, "You mean the sacred jewel that belonged to the Priestess Kikyou?" "Yes, you've heard of it?" "Of course! Whoever posses it will have great power, either for good or for evil!" Kaoru said energetically.

I noted the puzzled expression on the two men's and boy's faces. Primarily the tall one. "Let me get this strait," Sanosuke started, "You expect me to believe that a magic marble sent us here?"

I felt frustration go through me, "Iie, Not a marble Sagara-san, a magic jewel that has powers beyond your thought comprehension." He seemed to understand the insult at least.

Honestly, ignorant men that appear to have no thought beyond the basics of life annoy me to high heavens Primarily a certain houshi that doesn' seem to wanna wake. "You wanna fight?" He said, shaking a fist. I sneered, "No, because I don't start fights, I simply stated a fact of your stupidity."

The boy huffed, "We're not getting any farther here."

"Don't act tough." Sanosuke said pounding Yahiko on the back of his head.

I moved my weapon from my shoulder to the ground, "I agree with the child--"

"I'm not a child!"

Ignoring him I continued, "We shall tell you what happened to us in our world."

Kagome started, "We had just gotten word of a wild demon in a village nearby, and I conveniently had been sensing a jewel shard."

I continued, "We were only a day's walk so we packed up to leave towards the village, along the way we found out there had been a powerful demon lord living on the mountain near the village, so we figured we'd go investigate, Inu Yasha was of course thrilled . . ."

Inu Yasha cut in, "But being the generous person I am, I went ahead and humored them. ."


	5. Chapter Five

**5 Scroll Three: Kikyou's Plan**

**flash back**

"Whatdaya mean we need save another village?"

"It's for a good cause Inu Yasha."

"Absolutely not! We need to go look for the jewel, not help some dumb village people!"

"You're the most insesitive jerk I've ever met!"

"You're damn ri- Oi! are you crying? You know I hate it when you--"

"SUWARI!"

I hate it when she does that too. I must be the most hen-pecked man in all of Japan.

I swear. We really don't need to help anyone but ourselves right now. So what if there's a demon lord near where the latest jewel shard is? It's prob'ly just coincidence. Here we go again. If this has something to do with Naraku, I'm gonna rip that fake demon's ba--

"Get up Inu Yasha."

--s off. Hey stop poking with that stupid cane of yours Miroku! That's what I would say if I didn't have a mouthful of dirt at the moment. I pushed myself out of the crater Kagome had made for me. Ah man, she's pouting, that means she's either gonna get really pissed or start crying. I hate it when she cries. Don't know why, I guess it gives me an idea what Kikyou would look like if she would ever cry beyond tears of hate. And Kagome calls me insensitive. Feh! She can think all she wants, I don't care about her opinion. Not one bit.

"Are you going to apologize Inu Yasha?"

What? For what? What'd I do?

"For what?" I sneered. Kagome's eyes watered up again, she turned away, heading towards the Demon Lord's mountain. Ah hell, I did it again didn't I? Miroku shook his head, Sango ran to catch up with Kagome, giving a very dirty look while passing.

We walked. A very long time. At least it felt like it since Kagome is still refusing to talk to me at the moment. The sky is dark. Very strange. It should only be three hours pass noon. Beyond the silence, the air is also heavy. The wind moans as if to warn, and the trees seem to be trying to shoo us away. The base of the mountain grows closer, and as the villagers described it, there's a giant cave entrance gaping at us.

Miroku broke the silence, "Perhaps we should create a plan for entering this cave. We have no fire and the trees are too damp to start torches."

Sango nodded, "Inu Yasha and Kilala have the sharpest senses of all of us. They should lead." She looked over her shoulder at me, "Do you have any objections?" I'm not in the mood to object. I gave "Hmp." of my approval.

Miroku shifted his staff to his right hand, "Kagome should be between Sango and Inu Yasha since she can sense the jewels. I'll take up the rear." Sango stopped in her tracks. "You are not walking behind me." She snipped. Miroku sighed, "It's logical, the two strongest in the front and rear, you can keep an eye on Kagome, Kilala can signal if Inu Yasha needs help."

"You're not walking behind me houshi-hentai."

Kagome and I chuckled.

"Demo --"

"Iie houshi-hentai."

They continued like that until we reached the front of the cave.

And the wind screamed for us to leave.

"Kagome are you sure you can sense a shard in here?" "Yes Inu Yasha, it's strait forward like I've been telling you for an hour."

"I swear houshi, if your hand goes any lower. . . ."

"I'm just getting a better grip on your hair."

"Speaking of, who's bright idea was it to use our hair as ropes?"

"Oh quiet Inu Yasha, it was your idea to drop the real ropes since 'we shouldn't have to carry those useless weights around.'"

"Shippo, don't act smart."

Miroku: "Say, I keep forgetting he's here."

Kagome: "Do you have some kind of dissapearing trick Shippo? You seem to pop up randomly most the time."

"I feel loved. . ."

"Quiet kitsune-chan."

"If I were stronger Inu Yasha. . ."

"But you're not kitsune-chan."

"Please please, focus on navigating the cave Inu Yasha, Kilala is doing a better job than you." Kilala gave a small growl at Miroku for his comments.

Just like walking to this damn cave, we're arguing walking through it. I can't see a thing, and there are so many scents around here I can't focus on one. Kilala doesn't seem to be having a better time, and Shippo's of no help.

Strangely enough, the tunnel so far has been straight. A few turns here and there but no extra passage-ways. The general smell is damp, and I can feel all sorts of creepy crawlies around. No demons have jumped out to attack us like I would expect. I don't like it one bit. There's something aloof here I say.

"The jewel's power is getting stronger. . ." I heard Kagome mutter. Smells just got more confusing too. I think I can smell a human, or maybe it's just the others. . . Kilala suddenly barked.

"Yeah, you too Kilala?" I muttered. A soft chirp mixed growl left her throat.

"What is it Inu Yasha?" Sango asked.

"We're getting closer to something."

I felt Kagome's grip tighten on my hair, "Is that a light?"

Sure enough, a faint but sure glare shown near the end of the tunnel. I could feel fresh air drifting down, hear soft chanting.

"This is spooky." Shippo squeaked.

"Who is that?" Kagome whispered.

. . . shoukin . . .

"I don't know but it sounds like a woman." I hissed over my shoulder.

. . . seikyo . . .

"That voice sounds familiar." Miroku commented.

. . . no . . .

"I'm agreeing with Shippo, this is all to weird." Sango muttered.

. . . Inu Yasha . . .

I felt Kagome tense at the sound of my name. Kilala began growling softly, I could hear Sango shifting her boomerang and Miroku's staff changing to his left hand. Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder to mine. "You're a regular Myoga." I snarled. "Don't compare me to that coward." Shippo sniffed.

The chanting grew louder, the words were "Inu Yasha no seikyo en wa shoukin"

Sometimes they were spoken, sometimes sung, whispered, cried, shouted, said joyfully, and said joylessly. I could feel something pulling at my heart to these words, and I knew it wasn't because of the jewel.

There was a sudden gust of fresh air, as compared to the dank smell of the cave, and a flash of light before we stepped out into a round clearing covered with grass and flowers, with a single bonsai tree in the center.

Kagome gasped, "I didn't realize this was an old volcano."

I didn't hear her. Sitting against the tree was, did you guess? Kikyou. Her legs were crossed to one side, her eyes closed, mouth moving with the words to her chant. She lifted an arm, in her hand one arrow whose tip glowed bright green. She twirled the tip in a small circle, creating a green and white vortex in the air. She stood. Her arms opened in a welcoming manner.

"I knew you would come if I called Inu Yasha." She purred.

I withdrew the Testsaiga, "What the hell are you talking about witch? _We_ came because of the jewel shard."

"Do you think that demon came about the shard by itself?" Kikyou pulled out a large section of the jewel from her kimono. "I placed it there knowing you fools would come, I also knew my reincarnation would want to destroy the 'demon lord' living in the mountain." She chuckled lightly.

I could feel the rage beginning to burn through me. Why did she never call Kagome by her name? I searched desperately for the wind scar, knowing I wouldn't find it against a human. A ghost human if that much.

Kikyou laughed again, "And what are you planning to do with that sword Inu Yasha? Kill me?"

"Enough talk!" I began to run forward, to be stopped by Miroku's chastising hand.

"Stop Inu Yasha, you know as well as I do that she won't be affected by a demon's weapon." He said easily.

"Ahhh, so the houshi is not much a baka, so much a sukeibe." She sneered, "Very good. I found another way to take you with me Inu Yasha." She carelessly tossed the violet gem into the vortex. Green suddenly flashed wildly and sparks flew through the air. A violent pulse waved itself across the field.

I could feel my body being sucked in, glancing over my shoulder, the others seemed to be pushed backwards. I could see them struggle to walk forward, while I tried to walk to them. Kikyou glided through the turmoil like a sword through butter. "Relax Inu Yasha," She said pressing herself against me, "In exactly two minutes the jewel will increase with power, three worlds will have touched the jewel at once." She purred. "And what does that have to do with me?" I snarled.

"The portle will suck you in with me. After all, Your death is my redemption Inu Yasha."

Kagome's voice sounded through out the volcano, "LIKE HELL HE WILL!!"

An arrow flew past Kikyou's ear, strait into the green swirling thing.

Kagome reached for another arrow, "Darn, I missed her face."

A panicked expression overtook Kikyou, "YOU FOOL GIRL!! YOU RUINED IT!"

The jewel dropping harmlessly to the ground, the portal disappeared. Kikyou moaned, collapsing as I ran. Kagome picked up the segment of the jewel.

"Had'better keep this for safe keeping." She grinned. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder for a closer look. "That was quite some aiming there." Sango laughed, clasping a hand to Kagome's other shoulder. "I'd say. . ." I said wearily. "I still missed her." Kagome pouted.

Suddenly her face contorted. "MIROKU!!" Miroku looked shocked, "Oh, I thought that was Sango, sorry." "GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!" I screamed, leaping for Miroku's throat.

My fingers had just gotten to him, when I felt my body flying helplessly. I couldn't see, but I heard Kikyou's distant voice:

"Not what I was planning, but a suitable punishment. . . "

**END FLASHBACK**


	6. Chapter Six

**6 Act 3 : Vague Solution**

"Speaking of, I still haven't gotten to that lecher yet. . ."

Kagome sighed irritably, "Come off it Inu Yasha, you can kill him later. He's still sleeping."

Sango spoke up, "It sounds like that Kikyou knew what was going to happen. . ."

"If I had gotten her face instead of the portal this might not of happened." Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. Inu Yasha moved uneasily, "Hey now, I'd also probablly be in hell. . ."

"Like that would be a loss." The fox-boy chirped.

"Do you want squished like Myoga kitsune-chan?"

"Get off your high horse Inu Yasha."

"Grrrr. . ."

Ok, I personally have no clue what's going on. Something about a magic marble and a vortex. I know that we're here instead of where we're supposed to be, which I guess is Tokyo, in which this place is definatly not. I'm gonna leave that up to the smart people, figuring out what happened. I just wanna know how to get back.

While that Inu Baba, whatever his name is, was talking, I noted that we don't look like the other people here. And they seem to be giving very strange looks. Why, I wouldn't know. The houshi's waking up. Wonder why he's not sitting. AHHH, he's got a very good veiw from the Sango girl. I think me and him might get along. Unlike the Inu Yaba guy. He's got a knack for fighting though, I might see if anyone will need a sell. . .

Kenshin nudged my arm, "Two things Sano, no Zanza'ing with Inu Yasha, and do you see those two girls behind the tree?"

I was about to ask which tree, when I saw two girls peering from a giant tree about 50 yards back. One was holding a silver contraption with a shiny lense looking thing, the other was taking books, looking at them, looking at us, then saying something to the one with the silver thing.

The taller girl (with the silver thing), had blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and her face was a bit longer. She was wearing some kind of pants, they were blue, and a blue top with short sleeves with something written on it that I couldn't read.

The other girl, was wearing glasses that kept slipping down her nose, she had on a giant black baggy thing that almost covered her hands and equally giant pants that almost looked like a lumpy black version of a hakama. She had black hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"They look odd. . ." I muttered. "Yes, they've been watching up for the past half an hour." "Yo, do you think I can't hear you??" Yahiko seemingly popped out of nowhere in between me and Kenshin. He looked up to where the girls were, "Anou, at least they're not a as ugly as busu there." I could've sworn I saw Kenshin's hand twitch towards his sword before Yahiko received a knock on the head with a bokken. Kaoru turned back to Kagome without a blink,

"Anyways, you think there might be another group coming?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, Kikyou said that three worlds would touch the jewel at once. We're obviously two, so this is either the third, or another shard was thrown through time."

"Speaking of, how are we going to get the piece I lost back?" Kaoru stated weakly. Kagome and Sango had blank expressions, "Anou - -"

"Sumimasen."

Everyone looked up. The two girls had come over, the black haired one shyly speaking on the blonde's prodding forward.

"Um, me, and my friend, noticed that you don't seem to be from around here. . ."

The blonde looked from behind the silver thing, "And we were wondering if you needed help or directions." Her voice was much louder then the black haired girl's, who was blushing furiously. Kagome stood, brushing off her skirt, "Yes, in fact, this may sound like a silly question, but where exactly are we?"

The girls glanced at each other, "Anou, you're at California's Language Association in Negrogato." Kagome paled, "California?" The girls nodded. "What year is it?" "2004."

Kaoru's hand went to her mouth, "Oh my." Even Inu Geisha looked surprised. I raised an eyebrow, "That's quite a jump from 1879 missy." "That's quite a jump from the 1500's Kagome."

Sango added irritably.

Inu Fasha grumped, "And were is this California?" The blonde piped up, "A place called America Inu Yasha."

Oi! Did we tell them our names? Ahhh, something's really fishy now. Even I can tell when people know something they shouldn't. Kenshin studied the girls carefully, "My pardons if you don't mind, who are you?"

The black haired girl turned an even darker shade of red, "My. . name . . . yeah. . Bob. . ." She finally squeaked out before fainting dead away. The blonde stared at the limp body, nudged it with her foot. "My name is Stephanie, and she is Tess." Stephanie pointed to the other who seemed to be in a coma.

Man, I wonder if all Americans are like this.

"Ok, 'Stephanie', how the hell did you know my name." Inu Yasha growled. I could've sworn I saw her go starry eyed before she said vaguely, "Heh, uh yeah about that. . . we're oracles. We know who you are and everything that has happened to you. Oracles. .. hee. . hee."

**INTERRUPTION # 1**

Stephanie: Yeah, expect to see a lot of us in this fanfic.

Tess: I'm actually the author, I just had put us in here. Please don't think as this as a down play in the loveliness of the story, it was getting too serious for my liking.

Stephanie: From this point on we're mostly gonna be in the back ground snickering and acting wildly jealous of the fact WE CAN'T HAVE THEM!! (cries)

Tess: But we play an important part, we'll be making these poor out-of-date fashion statements into fashionable lookable type people (cackle)

Stephanie: And just to let you know for no real reason, as tough as Tess acts, I could beat the crap out of her

Tess: shrinks back Heh, heh pulls collar Yeah, anyway, don't be angry at the fact I've decided to go on teeny-bopper instincts and insert ourselves in here.

Stephanie: BUT ANYWAY!!

Together: BACK TO THE STORY!!

**END INTERRUPTION #1**

Sanosuke:

If they have a seizure I'm outta here. Kagome smiled sweetly, "Say, since you supposedly know everything about us, would you mind giving us a place to stay until we have to leave?" Stephanie eyed dog-boy before replying, "Yep, sure why not, we have nothing better to do."

The other girl seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "No no Steph, we can't, what if the land lord finds out we have a bunch of people that aren't paying rent. And you know Mason won't exactly be happy about having to cook for --" She paused and counted on her fingers, "12 people, and --"

Stephanie turned Tess by the collar and slapped, "Mason's such a perv, he would be too busy gawking to actually cook, and if they keep it down. . ."

Inu Washa threw his hands up, "Nope, won't work." I shook my head, "You'll have to find a different place." Kenshin nodded his agreement, "Considering this particular gathering I doubt there will much quiet de gozaru."

A sudden brilliant idea hit me, which is a rather rare thing, "Say, could you tell your land lord that you're having some kind of party??" The two girls looked at each other, shrugged.

"Close enough." Stephanie said.

Tess stood, dusting invisible dirt off her pants, "Ok then, to our place!"

Kagome's mouth seemed to hit the ground when we walked into the two Americans house. Or, A - PART - E - MENT. Something like that. Do I really care about small details? Anou, the A - PART - E - MENT is pretty big, with a something that you can sit on against a large window, a kitchen to the immediate right of the door, and a hallway to the left.

There are decorations that seem to all be Chinese related. Obsessive? I think so. Anou, except for the two goldfish sitting on a counter outside the kitchen.

The two girls talked for a moment before the blonde came over. "Please, make yourself comfortable, but, try not to break anything." She turned to Kagome, "Say, could you show them the things they wouldn't recognize? Me and Tess need to take care of a few things."

Kagome nodded, "Sure, no problem."

Yeah, no problem. Inu Katta seems puzzled by a giant white box with food in it and Kenshin is inspecting some kind of miniature model of the contraptions in that lot.

Oi! What happens when I twist this knob??


	7. Chapter Seven

**7 Scroll Four : Headaches for Poor Kagome**

I really can't help but feel sorry Kagome. As soon as those two girls left Sanosuke started a fire in the kitchen. Lucklily she knew how to make water come out of a long rope-like thing also in the kitchen.

I'm currently sitting on a giant squishy thing pretending to be out cold. I think one of the girls referred to it as a 'couch'. The Yahiko boy is wandering in and out of the rooms, Shippo on his shoulder, Sango and Kaoru are talking about their different styles of fighting, and poor Kagome is desperately trying to get Inu Yasha and Sanosuke out of the kitchen.3 getting back."

Kaoru shrugged lazily, "Anou, we should really just lie low until we know what's happening for sure." She turned to Kagome, "Did they say what they were gonna do?" Kagome sighed wearily, "Said something about cloths." Inu Yasha crawled out of the kitchen with a frustrated expression, "We can't just stay here all day, we need to hurry up and find another jewel, or figure out were the next group will land."

I saw Yahiko walk out of the dark hallway playing with some kind of cloth shaped like a triangle. It looked alot like one of those things Kagome uses as a fundoshi. . .

"while we're waiting? They never did say when they're getting back."

Kaoru shrugged lazily, "Anou, we should really just lie low until we know what's happening for sure." She turned to Kagome, "Did they say what they were gonna do?" Kagome sighed wearily, "Said something about cloths." Inu Yasha crawled out of the kitchen with a frustrated expression, "We can't just stay here all day, we need to hurry up and find another jewel, or figure out were the next group will land."

I saw Yahiko walk out of the dark hallway playing with some kind of cloth shaped like a triangle. It looked alot like one of those things Kagome uses as a fundoshi. . .

"They'll prob'ly land somewhere near here since we did." Yahiko commented. He walked past Kagome whose face turned red and stepped over a still struggling Inu Yasha into the kitchen.

Kenshin set down a long black thing with little rubber nibs, it seemed to control the glass and plastic box with pictures in it when the glass wasn't black. "We have to assume otherwise however." He said thoughtfully, "We can mostly likely assume it was coincidence that we touched a shard in our worlds at the same time. If a third group comes, they might end up in a completely different place."

Hmmm, logical, but Kikyou said . . . . . Sango spoke up. "But Kikyou said that three world's would have touched the shard at _once_. Which means . . ." "Huhn, it pretty much means the third world is late." Kaoru muttered. The room fell silent.

Sanosuke was back in the kitchen flipping switches and turning knobs, "So were the hell are they?" Yahiko seemingly lost intrest in the unknown-fundoshi-like-object that Shippo was now stretching it over his head, "Anou, weren't we all thrown into that whirling vortex of terror? Maybe they're still in that." Shippo chirped.

"But why?"

Welp, that we will have to ask when the third world shows up won't we? To bad I'm pretending to be asleep. I could probably voice some opinions here. Like, shouldn't we wait by the tree? And, Sango's butt looks really nice from this direction.

Hehhehhehhehhehhehhehhehheh. Woops. Think I chuckled out loud. And Sango heard it. Ah crap.

"Houshi hentaiiiiii. . . . . ECCHI ECCHI ECCHI!!"

Pain.

Slowly slowly I'm regaining conciousness. I really don't wanna be on the recieving end of Sango's boomerang ever again. Owwwe, there's a giant lump on my head now. Jeeze, she acts like I've never looked at her butt. Bleh. Women.

It looks like everyone found ways to entertain themselves. Although Kagome is chasing Kenshin of all people from pulling apart things to look inside. Weapons are all leaning against the right wall, near the plastic and glass box that currently has pictures in it. Sanosuke and Yahiko seem quite transfixed on it. Kagome and Sango are playing on a shogi board, the pieces are different from shogi though. . . Shippo is napping, and Inu Yasha is also watching the picture box out of the corner of his eye.

"How much longer are we waiting for them?" Inu Yasha wined from his post against the left wall. Sango 'hmped', "How ever much long it takes for them to get back." She moved one of the pieces off the board.

"I'm perfectly fine with'is TEE VEE thing here." Sanosuke started fiddleling with the black object with little rubber nibs. "Oi! I was watching that." Yahiko complained.

The front door suddenly opened showing our two favorite American's loaded down with giant paper bags.

"Konichiwa minna-san!" The brunette said happily, "We have clothes for everyone!"

Inu Yasha snorted, "We have clothes, why would we need new ones?"

Stephanie giggled, "Anou you're in America tawainai! You can't walk around in kimonos and hakamas." "Or school girl outfits." Tess added. They set down their bags and began fishing through them.

"We got everyone shoes and underwear for sure."

"That and stuff we thought would look good on everyone."

"Personalized if you want!"

I couldn't help the amazed expression as they pulled out 'clothing' I couldn't recognize.

They placed different sets together, the end result, eight stacks of clothing. Stephanie picked up a particularly red pile and handed it to Inu Yasha.

"Yours," She piped cheerfully, "Tags go in the back, and you know how to wear a hat." Tess grabbed the purple and black pile and shoved it in my arms, "Don't put on the shoes if you don't know how, we'll show you later." After distributing the piles they shooed us off by gender in the different rooms down the hallway.

_**Kagome:**_

****I personally think everyone looks cute. I got a yellow spaghetti strap sun dress with a pink flower print and really cute white sandals. Sango is wearing a shirt with long pink sleeves and a white center with flip-flops and loose black jeans. Tess found this really cute pony-tail holder with butterflies on it for her. Kaoru is in an indigo blue spaghetti strap tank and dark purple shorts with brown sandals that cover her feet by the heel and before her toes. Inu Yasha has a red and black hat that Stephanie forced him to wear backwards, a red T-shirt with 'NY' in giant white letters, black sneakers and these huge baggy jeans that are currently refusing to stay on his waist. The gangster look is rather amusing for him, they even got him boxers, smiley faced.

Miroku's a little more common, a plain dark purple T-shirt, normal black jeans, tennis shoes and black biker gloves. He's squirming like a sissy. Yahiko's wearing a yellow jersey with the number 10 on it with painters jeans and tennis shoes. It's not as obvious that Sanosuke even changed cloths. They somehow found a white shirt with 'BAD' in English across the front, white jeans and black tennis-shoes and socks. Kenshin is in a simple white shirt and kahkis.

As for Shippo. We're still figuring out what to do for him. Anou, the girls are, the men are still figuring out the purpose of boxers and the meaning of pants that don't look like dresses.

Except for Inu Yasha, who's just trying to keep them on.

"Whose bright idea was this!? There should be at least at tie on these things."

"Quite whining Inu Yasha," Miroku frowned, "At least yours doesn't itch. And why do these boxer things have hearts on them?"

Sango snickered behind her hand, "At least he shouldn't be getting any _mot-kori'_sfor a while." Yahiko clamped his hands over his ears, "Did NOT need to be hearing that."

"You _could_ try to be mature about it, but I guess you're still Yahiko-chan." Sanosuke grinned behind a fishbone.

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!!"

"Maa maa Yahiko, you know Sano's teasing." Kenshin tugged uncomfortably at the shirt, "Though, these are very different from our traditional clothing," A sideways glance at Kaoru caused his face to turn red, "Are you sure we need this de gozaru?"

"Of course!" Tess chimed.

Shippo hopped on Yahiko's shoulder, "What do I get to wear?? I really don't wanna have to act like a doll." Kaoru studied the creature for a moment, "Well, you're a shape changer aren't you? Why don't you turn into a human adult?" Shippo cocked his head to one side, "Isn't that an idea."

Bouncing from Yahiko's shoulder a puff of grey smoke filled the air before the vauge shadow of a human took form.

"ORO!"

Shippo's new body conveniently collapsed from mid-air a top Kenshin. Inu Yasha nudged the new body with his foot, "You awake?"

A swirly eyed Shippo laughed weakly, "Humans are so much heavier. . . " A swirly eyed Kenshin oro'd weakly, "Only if the demon doesn't know what his actual weight would be de gozaru yo. . . ."


	8. Chapter Eight

**8 Act 4 (A) : Girls Shop, Boys Carry & Fans Chase (A Pointless Side-Story, Testimate to ****the Author's Pathetic Obsession) **

Why why WHY!? Can you answer me? WHY do girls always have to get the heavy things? Sanosuke and Inu Yasha seem to be the only ones that aren't struggling with the current load of packages that are sending me two feet into the ground. Stephanie and Tess just _insisted_ on going on a shopping spree while waiting for the third group to show up.

I believe Stephanie's quote was somewhere along the lines of, "Oh, we'll know when they show. There will probably be some commotion about crazy Japanese people and big BOOMS!"

That's when she snuck up behind me and poked my sides. Ooooo. . .I don't like girls.

Snobbish, subborn, disobediant, and money grubbing. That's my opinion of them. Well, except Kaoru. As much of a busu she is, she's never been selfish. She's always been there for us, even when she acted angry.

BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT!!

Even she's looking at these different stores with such excitement you'd think she'd never shopped before. Rooster-head keeps looking at me smugly and offering to help carry packages. Yeah right. I MYOGIN YAHIKO TOKYO SAMURAI NEED NO HELP FROM MONEY MOOCHING ROOSTER HEADS!

Although if I'm given anything else I think my legs are gonna give.

"Oi, what's that sign say?" There was a giant sign in english posted on something like a big bulletin sitting in the center of the wide aisle we were walking down.

**OTAKU FEST AT 6:00 PM - 10:00 PM**

**$5 ADMISSION**

**DRESS AS A CHARACTER AND GET IN FREE!**

**CARD & GAMEBOY TOURNAMENTS**

**MOVIE PREVIEWS**

**PLUS DISCOUNT MANGA & ANIME STANDS**

**LOOK FOR TENTS OUTSIDE THE MALL!**

Tess paled turning to Stephanie, "What time is it? There's waaay to many possibilities with this." Stephanie giggled evily glancing a her watch, "It's 5:47, and you can already see the mall filling up."

Whatever they were worrying about it was true the MALL was becoming more crowded. Come to notice, there are some people dressed in kimonos. . . I wonder what --

"Ok! Shopping over, we gotta get going."

The puzzled expressions told me no one else knew why the Americans were panicking.

The closer to the entrance of the mall we got, the more, almost normal to my eyes people appeared. I leaned to a frustrated Miroku.

"Do you notice what I am?"

Miroku shifted his armload of packages, "Yeah, there's more and more traditional clothing being worn. I wonder what's going on?" Kenshin hesitated, "I keep hearing familiar names, perhaps that is what they are trying to avoid us noticing."

I heard a low growl from Inu Yasha, "Whatever they're up to, I'm gonna--"

A girl walking with a group stopped by, "That's a really good impression, how long did you to figure it out?"

Inu Yasha stopped in his tracks perplexed, "What are you talking abou--"

Stephanie appeared from hyperspace grabbing his arm, pulling him along, "A very long time. Pretty fabric by the way. Bye bye!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" The dog-demon yelled.

"Nothing. Ignore her."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder while pushing the mall's front glass door open, "I'm sure they have a reason for wanting to leave so early Inu"

She stopped midsentance as the sudden sight of at least 50 tents taking up the parking lot. Hundreds of people dressed in kimonos, hakamas, fake weapons, make-shift clothing and wigs and dyed hair filled the outside. All acting as if this were the most normal thing to occur.

"Yasha." Kagome finished with a sqeak.

Tess and Stephanie paled to an adnormal color of white. The blonde hit Tess behind her head, "I told you to wait for a spot near the front."

"It was your idea to come in the first place."

"If I had known I wouldn't of suggested coming."

"Yeah right."

"You're the one who drived us!"

"YOU LITTERALLY TWISTED MY ARM TO GET ME TO DRIVE!!"

The rest of us watched as the two continued to bicker. Nearly 10 minutes insued before Kaoru stepped forward, hitting both of them with her new handbag, forcing them from their little cat-fight.

"Look," She started, "If you would tell us what you're so worried about perhaps we could take percautions."

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." They said in sinc.

Sanosuke looked over his still held packages. "Try us."

**INTERRUPTION # 2 **

Tess: KONNICHIWA minasan!!

Stephanie: Sumimasen, for yet another interruption.

Tess: I'm trying my best to put these in random places.

Stephanie: Our favorite author is also trying to use less and less of us. You wouldn't want that would you?? HUH!??

Tess: coughs Yeah. I've decided to make this a two parter. Three at the most. Triworld is probably the longest fanfic that I've come close to finishing. There will be a third world coming in, hense the name TRIworld. Here's a little background on the creation of this story I didn't feel like waiting to place in an author's note.

Stephanie: (instigates mysterious thoughtful music) Hehheh. . .

Tess: When begining the story, I just couldn't think of a good name. I was having a Trigun fetish so I simply named it Triworld, even though the story itself really didn't have anything to do with Trigun. Before that though, I wanted to make a cross-over fic with RK, I didn't know who though. My dear friend Steph here is a complete IY fanatic, so I started talking on the phone with her, about how maybe our favorite characters would interact. Basic teen-bopper conversations. (sighes) Anyway, the more the story manifested, the more I decided to have it take place in America, but I couldn't decide were on earth they'd stay, and how would they would talk in English.

First thought, Fushigi Yuugi senario, it's my story, everyone understands each other despite backgrounds. Second thought, have them stay in an American's apartment that could speak Japanese, I, of course, couldn't think of an anime that took place in America, so I just threw ourselves in the mix. There might still be some friends being placed, probably not. Next problem, the third world. I won't tell you what it is, but I'll tell you the considered.

**First: **_Love Hina_. So many possibilities. But I didn't want it to be too perverted, and poor Keitaro and other males would be outnumbered by flying panties and skirts.

**Second:** _Demon Diary_. The only problem was that not many people have read Demon Diary, and I wasn't sure how demons would reside with demons and sword masters and power insain priests in training. It'd be fun though.

**Third:** _Chobits._ I haven't finished the whole eight volumes, and didn't really think a whole whopping extra 2 characters would be interesting.

So that gave me my forth choice. Which, will show itself soon enough.

Stephanie: (yawns) So interesting, rubs eyes but anyways, as far as titles, as Tess tells me, she looked at her manga collection and based all the titles off of paterns from their given series, giving you a hint at whose talking, and just having fun making chapter titles. The part titles are going to be based off of Trigun. Just as a mild dedication.

Tess: You've listened to me babble long enough, stay for **Part Two: Hard Punching Loonies**,

now--

Stephanie: BACK TO THE STORY!! (the real reason we're here)

**End Interruption # 2**

Yahiko:

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably looking at Tess. Tess crossed her arms shaking her head. The blonde looked between Kagome and the brunett, then started doing a discomfort dance that involved biting of the lip and bouncing up and down, much like the potty dance. Finally she grabbed the opposing brunet and Kagome by the arm, dragged them to the opposite side of the aisle.

I looked to Inu Yasha, "Hey, mutt, you can hear over there right?"

A low warning growl told me to never call him mutt, before he smirked, "All ready on it runt."

I watched as his ears twitched subtly under his hat, and as Stephanie appeared to rant at a rapid pace, slowly but steadly annoying the apparent daylights out of Tess. Finally her mouth stopped moving, and a dazed Kagome rubbed her temples.

"Yo, what she'd say?" Sanosuke asked.

"She said. . ." Inu Yasha blinked, "She said something about. . . I don't really know."

None of us tried to stop our frustrated expressions of, "YOU IDIOT!".

"What?"

Suddenly Kagome's laugh reached our ears, much to the surprise of other two. She held her belly in her arms, bent over in an almost hystrical laughter.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

Tess and Stephanie's shocked faces followed Kagome as she walked back over to us still holding her stomach. She reached out and grabbed Kaoru's shoulder for balance.

"They .. . they. . . hahahahahaa. . ." Kagome wiped a tear away, "They expect me to belive we're cartoons in this world." Kaoru put a hand behind her head, "What's a cartoon?"

Kagome's cheeks turned bright red before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

I peered from behind my arm load,"OI! Whatever we are, my arms are getting tired."

Sanosuke grinned again, "Sure you don't need a hand Yahiko-chan?"

"I NEED NO HELP FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!!"

"What'd'ya mean 'the likes of me'?" Somehow Sanosuke managed to blalance packages and punch me behind the head at the same time.

Kenshin pushed the door open again with his foot, "Look, we're not getting anywere standing around here. I don't know what you're worried about I don't, but since you two seem to know more of the situation than we do, I suppose we should trust you de gozaru."

Everyone thought of this logic, before nodding their agreement, and setting out into a danger none of us could understand, or imagine.


	9. Chapter Nine

**9 Act 4 (B) : Girls Shop, Boys Carry, & Fans Chase (A Pointless Side-Story, Testiment to ****the Author's Pathetic Obsession)**

Ok, so far so good. We got a couple of glances here and there but they seemed to be more of admiring glances than threatening. I'm still puzzled as to why Tess-san and Stephanie-san were acting so paranoid. In fact they seem to still be looking around nervously and hurrying much more than necessary.

I'm noticing a pattern to all the stands here. Most of them posess pictures of strange cartoons. I suppose it's the style here, though it's still a bit odd. The big eyes and weird hair 'n all. There are piles of boxes with books behind the stands, these strange shiny round objects (in what Kagome-san calls plastic) in black containers. These people dressed strangly, are quite simply,_ forking out the green _for these things.

No one in our group seems very interested in our surroundings for the most part, I noted Miroku-san is oogling the young women in the less-than-covering-all-outfits. Some are dressed as rabbits! Sano is not doing much better than Miroku. Of all the time NOT focusing on the puzzle ahead, surely we have enough pretty girls here to keep their eyes occupied. Although I'll strangle ANYONE who even GLANCES at Kaoru-dono.

Thinking again. . . maybe not oogling the girls with us is a motion of respect, and not an implication that they're not attracted.

Nah, they're too dense. What am I saying? I'm male. I'm 28. And I still oogle. Descretely of course.

KAMI KENSHIN! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT!? THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO THINK ABOUT THAN THE MEANING OF LOOKING AT A GIRL'S ASS!

I'm so pathetic.

Hmm . . .

Stephanie and Tess appear to be discussing something quite hurridly, Stephanie-san is pointing to our left, and the look of almost terror is on Tess' face.

What the?

"STEPH!! TESS!! HOW'S IT GOING LADIES?!??!"

Tess turned to Kagome, "Quick, your watch, what time is it? I need to know how quickly to get rid of him."

Kagome's pulled her wrist up, her eyebrows suddenly raising, "Huhn, it's stuck on 7:26."

Seven twenty six?

Tess whirled to Stephanie, "Steph?"

"6:17, The place will be swarming by 6:30."

"Crap."

"HEY! STEPHANIE!! TESS!!"

A boy about 15 came pushing through the crowd waving. He had dark brown hair to his shoulders, and was wearing (What I've come to know as) jeans and a black T-shirt. He grabbed Stephanie in a bear-hug, Stephanie's face turning bright red, her expression between embarrased and angry, then greeted Tess with a poke to the arm.

"So. Mason. What are you doing here?" Tess said with forced politeness.

The boy smirked holding up a bag he'd tied to his upper arm, "Stocking on DVD's of course." Mason looked over Stephanie's shoulder, his eyebrow's raised with surprise, "Who's these guys?"

Kagome opened her mouth to begin introductions, only to be stopped by Stephanie's hand, "Heeeyyyy, Mason-kun, we have a few things to talk about."

Mason blinked cluelessly before Stephanie grabbed his arm and pulled him to the abandoned side of a booth. Once again, her rapid ranting made the reciever's eyes glaze over in their daze.

Yahiko nudged my arm, "What's with these girls anyways huh? Always talking behind our backs."

Inu Yasha huffed, shoving his hands in his new-found pockets, "Women."

Kagome glared at him, "And what would you know of the subject?"

"That they're all the same."

"Inu Yasha."

"What now?"

"Suwari."

Inu Yasha's body collapsed to the ground, and much to my surprise, several people paused to clap.

I felt an energy. One of pure aggressiveness, and focuse. One of a one tracked mind, and. . . excitement?

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??!?!"

I could see Stephanie despertly holding back the Mason boy by his arms. His conviction seemed unstoppable. "HOLY! Omigosh Steph I have to meet him, let me. . . go!" I could see trenches being dug by Stephanie's feet as Mason forced his way back to us.

Kaoru's hand went to her mouth, "Oh my, Kenshin, what on earth . .?"

"Oro. . . I have no idea Kaoru-dono."

I couldn't help another 'oro' as Mason somehow turned and bit Stephanie's hands. He sprinted forward, stopping right in front of Miroku.

I saw a giant sweat-drop form on the back of Miroku's head. What it that anyway's?

Mason's eyes glazed over with tears, "Are you?"

"Uhhhh. . ." Miroku stepped back.

"You're really Miroku?"

"H . .h . . .hai?"

Mason sprung forward once again, landing on his shins with his forehead touching the ground.

"TEACH ME MIROKU-SENSEI!! TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!!"

Sango's eye twitched, "Miroku, you have a fan club?"

"Miroku?" "Were?" "It's probably just a mask." "Who's that guy bowing?" "I don't know, it's pretty convincing." "Wow, he's pretty cute." "Which one?" "Hey, he looks like Kenshin!" "OMIGOSH IS THAT INUYASHA?!" "IT'S SANOSUKE!!"

"Yeah right." "Sanosuke's not that cute. Well maybe." "That looks like a real sword." "Even the Tetsuiga." "That kid's dressed like Yahiko." "He really does look like Miroku." "That boomerang is pretty real looking." "Who's the girl dressed like Kagome?" "That Kaoru girl's so pretty." "Yo, who's the Sango babe?" "Are you sure those are masks?" "HEY! THESE EARS ARE REAL!!" "They're soft." "The sakabato's real also." "Can I see your Tetsuiga?" "I love your hair." "How old are you kid?" "Were're you from?" "Are you really Sanosuke!?" "HEY THESE PEOPLE AREN'T JUST IN COSTUMES!! THEY'RE THE REAL THING!!!"

Instead of feeling angry at the sudden onslaught of groping, I only felt the fear of claustraphobia. I couldn't see through the wall of mostly women, and couldn't hear through the barrage of questions. Suddenly I heard Kaoru's voice shreiking above the flood of people, "KAMIYA KASSINE STYLE!!!"

Like a train through some sort of pudding, Kaoru caming charging at a rapid pace with a swirly eyed Yahiko on her back and bokken pointing forwards. I let out yelp when she grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and continued forward.

(Changing character's perception (insert chibi Tess holding sign) INUYASHA!! )

I hate to say it but even I'M powerless against a freakin' mob of humans.

The pulling the tugging

the screechings and screaming

the groping and grinding?

the sneeches and wheezing!

To the top of a stand!

To the top of it all!

I gotta get out!!

Before I freakin' fall!!

WERE'D THE HELL THAT COME FROM!?!?!?!!

Forget this, I gotta find Kagome.

I started punching every which direction, despertly trying to search for a familar face. Unfortunately, everyone looked familiar. I'd grab someone dressed as Kagome, see a hideous face and toss her, (Or him, I can't tell in this forsaken place!) over my shoulder. Suddenly through a big gape of people, I could see Miroku hopping on one leg, trying to get that Mason boy off him.

There was a group of starry eyed girls swooning over the lecher.

"OK! OK GET OFF ME I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!"

Amazingly the boy jumped off, standing at full attention. Gods he looks like an idiot. I could see Miroku trying to think of something quick, "OK, Mason was it? First step, find a pretty girl."

The Monk grabbed a girl with her hair in two balls on her head and dressed in something that almost looked like Kagome's regular outfit.

"Step two, make small talk." He smiled at the girl who looked like she was going to have a heart-attack. "So what have you been doing this fine evening?"

"Ninegeeeteeeheeeeeeeeeeee. . . ." Drool proceeded to come in streams out her mouth. "Step three," Miroku said looking back at Mason, "Pop the question."

"Would you please bear my children?" He grabbed the girl's hand and gave her the 'I'm simply trying to get an heir' look. To my further disgust, the girl's cheeks turned pink, followed by a happy yelp of:

"TAKE ME NOW MIROKU!!! I'LL GIVE YOU AS MANY CHILDREN AS YOU WANT!!"

Miroku grinned at Mason, "Step four, if succesful, find a succluded area and. . ."

"HIRRAIKOS!!!!"

A giant boomarang appeared and convienintly hit Miroku on the head.

I jumped over the crowd at that moment, grabbing his slowly dropping body. I hate slow motion. People watched with gaping mouths as I turned quickly, scooping up a rapidly breathing Sango.

"PUT ME DOWN INUYASHA LET ME GET THAT LECHER THERE'S **_NO WAY _**YOU CAN PROTECT HIM NOW HE**_ DESERVES _**HIS ASS GETTING BEAT I'LL PISS IN IS WATER I'LL MURDER HIS CHILDREN AND HE'S GONNA BE MISSING SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT IN THE NEXT FEW MINUTES IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN YOU'RE GONNA BE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF IT AND I **_KNOW_** YOU DON'T WANNA BE MISSING ANYTHING KAGOME WILL **_INU YASHA _**ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??????****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I reached behind myself, hitting her on the head. Instant coma. I searched for Kagome.

(Character changesness o' perception!! insert chibi Stephanie holding sign YAHIKO)

Of course no one is caring about me. It's all about Sanosuke isn't it?? Girls are practically climbing up his legs!! I'm currently thrown over his shoulder while he forces his way through the crowd, attempting not to kill anyone. Yes, I said I'm on Sanosuke's shoulder this time. Kaoru ran in to him, handed me off saying 'Take the midget', and ran off again with a swirly eyed Kenshin still over her shoulder.

I FEEL SO FREAKIN' LOVED!!

Woah! Now I feel loved! Who's hand is on my butt?

Sanosuke turned around and kicked who ever happened to be behind us.

"Don't you feel special Yahiko-chan?" Sano drawled, "Even you're getting groped."

I growled at Sano's amused smirk, "Shut it Bird Brain." He frowned slightly, "Oi, this bird is keeping you above your death."

"I could take every one of them!"

Biiiiig mistake! He threw me to the lions again!! These women are like hungry dogs after a piece of meat. Me being the meat!! I could see the crowd shifting to where ever I was going to happen to land. Which happened to be in the middle of Inu Yasha fighting off a circle of women while carrying a screaming Sango and a passed out Miroku on his shoulders.

"Yo, kid, think you could lend me a hand?" Inu Yasha looked down at me.

I blinked, puzzled for almost a moment, before I realized he was having trouble fending off the females with two dead weights on him. I stood with my back to his and began smacking away whoever tried to come at us with my bokken, while Inu Yasha kicked.

Suddenly I heard a loud THUMP next to me. Looking, Sanosuke stood, fists ready and trademark grin dawning his face.

"This is way too much fun." He drawled.

Inu Yasha smirked over his shoulder, "You're telling me."

We fended off the women easily enough, but were making absolutely no movement. Oh. And Sango? The only fighting she was doing was to get at Miroku's limp body.

Everything came to a halt when a piercing shriek sounded, followed by,

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO IT DIDN'T I????!! BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO! OH CRAP!! INUYASHA!!"

(mikata wa sai warichuu SANOSUKE)

I recognized that voice very quickly. Without think I jumped miraculously out of our little circle and started running towards the currently shrieking voice. It didn't take long to see Inu Lasha making leaps and bounds towards the same direction. "WHAT'CHA DO WITH THE OTHER TWO??"

Without looking he responded, "I LEFT THEM WITH THE KID."

"ALONE?"  
"YEP."

Smart. Very.

(Temporary third person view change)

Yahiko stood frozen admist the gleaming eyes. Knowing Sango would be of no help to him he poised his bokken with trembling hands and trembling heart. He forced himself to focuse on sheer survival, clearing his mind for the many attacks ahead. He couldn't stop the force alone.

(End Teomporary third person view change)

I stood frozen in shock at the current scene. As did Finu Yasha. Apparently someone had decided to take one of those shards and stick it in some kind of cable. Sparks shot from it, as they writhed like giant black snakes.

But that's not what we were gaping at. Kagome was currently naked wrapped in the wires clutches. Important parts covered of course. She was doing her own share of wiggling desperately trying to get free. Kagome's cheeks pink with effort, panting as well.

Ah hell, I almost don't wanna save her.

"Let. . . me. . . GO!!!"

As a further shock my system, the black wiggling thing spoke.

**_"You have more, you have more power. . . ."_**

"And you ain't gettin' any!!"

**_"For years, I lay dormant, longing to move on my own, now I can, you can't take_**

_**it away, GIVE ME MORE!!"**_

****"Ouch, that hurts, let go!"

**_"MORE! MORE!!"_**

I saw Inu Kaka wipe a trickle of blood from his nose, "Ok, time to get it. You get the base and I'll catch her?"

I shrugged, "I wanted to catch her, and you have the sword thingy." I heard a growl come from him. "Ok ok, I'll get the base somehow." Inu Basha 'hmp'd', before jumping in front of the wires, "Kagome! I'm here!!" Kagome looked down at him still struggling, "IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!! SUWARI SUWARI SUWARI SUWARI!!"

I saw him collapse into the ground while I snuck around behind one of the stands. It looked like the wires were coming out of a giant rectangle version of what the American's called a CAR.

"SUWARI SUWARI SUWARI SUWARI!!"

I chuckled, as I pulled the base from the truck, setting off more sparks. The pumped up wires screamed, dropping Kagome in the process.

"OH CRAP!!"

It didn't take to long to notice Inu Yasha was still imbedded in the ground. And Kagome was falling at a very rapid pace. I began to lunge forward, but with the jewl still in the wires, they were still moving, and quickly recovering. I was hit into the air.

Suddenly I saw blur of red far below me that stopped right were Kagome appeared to be landing. I made a flip in midair, and in my pace dowards, landed next to the red blur. Which happened to be on top of Inu Yasha.

Kenshin gave a rurouni smile, "Are you alright Kagome-san?"

She nodded wearily, "Uh hunnnh."

She blinked, putting a finger to her lip, "Did you get hit? You have a nosebleed"

I new the sorry bastard still had some life in him.

Kenshin shook his head, very obviously willing the innocent smile to stay on his face, "Iie Kagome-san, I'm fine, but maybe you should tell us were the shard is, and get some clothes that you should."

A low groan came from under me, I suddenly remembered I was standing on the mutt.

"Get the hell off me."

I stepped to one side, held out my hand to Inu Yasha, he growled, smacking it away.

"**_NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT, NOT THE POWER!!"_**

Kagome scowled, "Well we're about to, the shard is in the center of what's left."

Inu Yasha recovered miraculously, took off his haori and threw it on Kagome. He lunged forward with a withdrawn Tetsuiga. The wires froze it their fear, but only felt emotion for a millisecond as Inu Yasha brought down his sword in a fiery blaze, slicing through with little effort.

The wires fell limp, and a sparkle fell from their center. Inu Yasha picked it up and turned

to Kagome.

**INTERRUPTION # 3 **

Tess: (sweatdrop) Yeah, everyone's back in their normal cloths, I just kept forgetting we gave them normal stuff 'n stuff. sigh There's still some things I'd like to add and subtract, mainly the 'kitchen scene'. So many possibilities, but I'll probably just wait and and do a revised version. Then I'll take out this part of the note!

Stephanie: holds victory sign We're ending the first part of Triworld, I PROMISE! And looking back, Tess' writing really does stink, (In her point of view) So after the whole story is done, be prepared for a revision! Back to the Story now!!

**End Interruption # 3**

SANOSUKE:

Kagome jumped out of Kenshin's arms making a beeline to the shard.

"Good job Inu Yasha." She said. Kagome wrapped her hand around the segment on her neck and the shard, waiting until a faint glow began in her palm to let go.

Murmers surrounded us.

_"It's them, really them it's them it's them. . ."_

Their eyes gleamed demoniacally, the mass drawing closer. I felt Kenshin and Inu Yasha draw closer, all three of us surrounding Kagome protectively. "Kenshin," I hissed over my shoulder, "We'd better make a break for it." Kenshin's voice dropped seriously, eyes sharpening and hand moving to his sword, "Agreed. Inu Yasha, you can carry Kagome-san?"

"Yeah." Inu Yasha reached behind himself to hike Kagome on his back.

"Allright, I'll start going through to soften up the masses for Kenshin, Inu Yasha, since you have cargo, you go through what path we've cleared. OUCH!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Kagome sticking out her tongue, "Cargo huh?"

I rubbed my nose dismissively, "I'm not the one without any underclothes."

A low but distinct growl came from Inu Yasha.

"Now's not the time," Kenshin hissed, "Ok, on three. . . ichi . . . ni . . . SAN!!"

Our sudden movement was like a trigger for the mob. I lunged forward punching whoever attempted to get in our way, Kenshin butting people in the nose who closed in on our little pathway with his sword hilt . Inu Yasha agilely jumping on person to person's head with a sqealing Kagome.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Not So Grand Finalle

**10 Act 4 (C) : Girls Shop, Boys Carry, & Fans Chase (A Pointless Side-Story, Testiment to ****the Author's Pathetic Obsession) ****C is for Conclusion! (Hopefully)**

I'M GONNA KILL THAT KENSHIN BAKA!!!! LEAVING ME HERE TO FEND FOR MYSELF AFTER CARRYING HIM SO FAR!!

I had heard a scream sounding very much like Kagome's. After turning around I felt Kenshin's palms pushing himself off my shoulder. He did this flip thing, taking off like a shot, yelling:

"GOMEN NASAI KAORU-DONO!! SHIAWASE!!"

I think the people around didn't understand the concept of, when a girl gets mad, she will kill for revenge.

Demo, the crowd seems endless. All the more butt-kicking for me to take care of. I'm still steaming, although it's getting more and more tiring. The piles of knocked out bodies are getting higher, I'm getting less angry and more desperate.

I continued hitting, jumping, dodging and kicking for who knows how long, when suddenly a giant boomarang appeared out of no were. I glanced to its direction, seeing a bruised houshi, pissed demon slayer and brat apprentice.

Miroku nudged a body with his toe, "It wasn't the point to kill them Sango."

"Shut up houshi."

Yahiko came trudging behind them using his bokken as a crutch. "Please pant wait gasp for me."

I scowled, "I haven't had you running enough have I?"

"Ii. . .ii iie. . . just, tired."

My scowl deepened, "Don't let me forget to raise your laps to 100 when we get home."

I could practically see the tears, "Hai busu." I decided to let that slide for now.

"Alright," Sango said, "I say just force our way through, forget wounding or killing, we have ourselves to worry about now." Her face contorted suddenly.

I looked downwards to see Yahiko had passed out and was currently foaming at the mouth.

"Some samurai." I muttered picking him up by the scruff and throwing him to Miroku.

"ALRIGHT! GO!!"

**Temporary third person view change**

And so all eight fought their ways through the turmoil. (Well seven since one was fainted.) Miroku and Yahiko were split from the girls at a point. Kenshin, Inu Yasha and Sanosuke did a good job at staying together, Kagome stayed clinging to Inu Yasha's back the whole trip. Bruised and tired, they all seemed to emerge from the mosh pit simultaneously. The black mob chased after, devoted, strait into the parking lot. . .

**End temporary third person view change**

KAORU:

Kenshin is leading our rapid running, and we're all following, hoping he actually remembers were the car is. Inu Yasha is following behind with Kagome still on his back, Sanosuke close to Inu Yasha, with Miroku and Yahiko (still passed out) a few paces behind. I'm behind Miroku, with Sango behind me.

You know when you're climbing high and you're not supposed to look down? Well, in this case we can't look back. I can literally feel the mob's breath on my neck, and know if I look back I'll freeze up from fear. NO FAN SERVICE FROM KAORU!!

I can see Kenshin jumping from car to car scouting out the lot. He's probably not telling us which directions to run because, I guarantee it, the mob would find a way to beat us.

It was like a little ray of light after a relentless storm. I could hear the angels singing and a sense of rapture. The rusty, beaten, once silver car stood out beyond them all. Tears fell across my face, the sight so beautiful. Suddenly I could see Sanosuke's fist in the air, and his voice rang across that hell,

"FREEEEEEDOMMMMMMM!!!"

Three figures sat in it, all in the front seat. A window rolled down, and a blonde head popped out, "COME ON!!" She yelled, "YOU CAN MAKE IT, JUST A FEW YARDS!!"

Suddenly my woman's intuition kicked on. Something was wrong. Risking everything, I turned my head. Sango was lagging severely! Sweat poured down her face, her running pace turned into a desperate stumble. I saw the cause of this. Her boomerang was weighing her down. The black mob was rapidly making it's way to engulf her.

I turned sharply screaming over my shoulder, "MIROKU HELP!!" I saw him throw Yahiko in Sanosuke's general direction before turning back to join me. He ran ahead, carelessly throwing Sango over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!!"

"Take off the boomerang."

"Iie."

"Sango it's for you own good."

"Iie."

"Would you rather die than be helped?"

"By you houshi? HAI!!"

By then I was the one lagging behind, so I took advantage and started untieing the weapon from Sango's back.

The thing was amazingly heavy. Nothing I couldn't handle of course. As soon as it was off Miroku set the screaming Sango down, grabbing the weapon and running as fast as possible.

Face red and steam practically coming from her ears, Sango rolled a sleeve to her slayers uniforms exposing a stressing muscle, "THAT SUKEIBE GROPED ME AGAIN!!" The chuckle that left me couldn't be helped as Sango found new energy in revenge, running as fast, if not faster than Kenshin.

We made to the car in one piece, the next problem was fitting in it. A car meant for five is not meant for eleven.

The mob advancing rapidly, we all attempted to get in at once. The shoving and punching (from both genders) was of no help. Finally we all came to a silent agreement (as the mob was less than a few yards away) Yahiko was put on the back window, Sanosuke squished against the right back passengers seat, Sango between Sanosuke and Inu Yasha (who was on the left) An almost human formed Shippo was placed into the driver's seat, with Stephanie and Tess shoved in the front passenger's, Kagome and I had been in the process off being thrown across the back passenger's laps when Kenshin discovered the magical handle that seemed to open the seat to extra space behind the car.

LOW AND BEHOLD Mason was lying messing with some tiny plastic thing with a light and sound coming from it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE YOU JERK?!?!?" Stephanie shrieked. Mason waved innocently enough with a not so innocent grin, only to be covered by Miroku and Kenshin being shoved in the back with him.

What happened to our mob you may ask? Well seeing we were having technical difficulties they had slowed their rapid pace to a pleasant skip and several were chatting amongst themselves.

Finally, as our mass grew from eleven to twelve, I heard something that left my stomach unsettled.

"Hey Shippo, do you wanna learn how to drive this thing? It's reeeeeal simple."

"Uh, sure."

"Ok, you see those peddles by your feet? Step on that, no not that one, that stops the car. Ignore that one." Tess piped cheerfully.

"Now, you're gonna see a bunch of bright red signs that say 'STOP', ignore those also, they don't mean anything."

"You'll probably see other cars with bright flashing blue and red lights, ignore those too." "Don't forget, hit the peddle as hard as you can."

"And when you turn, turn the wheel real sharp." Stephanie finished.

Shippo nodded, looking forward with determination, before setting his hands on either side of the wheel and flooring it with everything he had.

The car wheels screamed against the asphalt, everyone suddenly jerked backwards as the car jerked forward forcing the panicking crowd to dispense. I felt us nearly flying through the air, saw smoke coming from under and behind us.

"HOW DO I CONTROL THIS THING?!?!?!" Shippo screamed.

I could see Stephanie with the most evil grin as she held on the dashboard for dear life, "Just turn the wheel whatever direction you wanna go." Tess' voice came muffled from under her. Stephanie shook her head, "No way, this is too much fun, it'll be fine." She said with a dismissive wave of a hand.

"ARE YOU TWO INSANE?!? SHOW HIM HOW TO STOP!" Kagome shrieked. I could hear horns as we narrowly dodged oncoming cars and trucks and big-rigs. The loud 'WOOSH' as we sped along the roads. Then my stomach made an attempt to do a 180, I could see Shippo's reflection in the little mirror above him. His mouth pulled into a large grin, his white fangs gleamed evily as he hunched over the wheel. THE BRAT WAS ENJOYING THIS!!

"Hey Shippo, you wanna play a game? It's called 'Hit as Many Mailboxes as Possible.'"

"What's a mailbox?"

"LOOK OUT FOR THAT WALL!!" Sanosuke was bent over the passenger's seat pointing forward. Indeed we were head towards a series of glass looking walls with fake human dolls dressed in cloths in the front.

"SHIPPO TURN LEFT TURN LEFT TURN LEFT!!!!!" Shippo jerked the wheel left making the wheels screech and people scatter in the lot. Suddenly I heard sirens. Bright lights gleamed, a voice came from a blue car behind us in English.

"What would they be saying de gozaru?" Kenshin's muffled voice came from the trunk.

Tess' voice could be heard quite clearly:

"THANKS ALOT **STEPHANIE** NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE ARRESTED AND SENT TO **PRISON** I TOLD YOU THIS WASN'T A **GOOD IDEA **BUT DID YOU LISTEN** NOOOOOOOO **YOU WANTED TO HAVE SOME **FUN** WHAT'S NEXT JUMPING OFF A BRIDGE WITHOUT A **BUNGY ****CORD **I THINK THAT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA AT THIS POINT IN TIME DON'T YOU AGREE? OR HOW 'BOUT RUNNING A** KNIFE **ACROSS OUR **WRISTS** TO SEE IF IT **KILLS** US JUST FOR THE** HECK **OF IT IT MIGHT BE WORTH IT WHEN WE'RE IN PRISON BEING SOME BUTCHETTE'S **JAIL BITCH**!!! AND MY CAR!! BY THE TIME WE GET OUT OF THIS IT PROBABLY WON'T HAVE AN **ENGINE** I'M GONNA EXPECT YOU **PAY** FOR THIS STEPHANIE THAT AND ANY **CASULTIES** SHIPPO MAY HAVE CAUSED AND WHO'S BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO PUT **SHIPPO** IN THE **DRIVER'S SEAT **IN THE FIRST PLACE??!??!!"

Tess had managed to get herself from under Stephanie and was currently screaming at an extreme rate about random things it seemed like. Stephanie had an "uhhuh, yeah, ok" expression on her face, and seemed to find picking at her ear with her pinky a little more entertaining than Tess' ranting.

Stephanie yawned as soon as the other girl stopped for a breath, her eyes narrowed, not without some amusement dancing in them. Leaning forward to the point their noses almost touched, "You know you're enjoying it." She drawled poking her in the chest. Tess couldn't find anything to say.

**INTERRUPTION # 4 **

Stephanie: THAT DIDN'T SOUND SEXUAL! NOT AT ALL!!

Tess: cowers I DIDN'T MEAN TO!! HONESTLY!! DON'T HURT ME!! cowers some more

Stephanie: DIE EVIL HENTAI!! insert giant mallet

**End Interruption # 4**

"PLEASE PULL OVER THE CAR OR WE WILL BE FORCED TO STOP YOU BY FORCE."

A voice boomed over a loud speaker.

"What did he say?" I asked with narrowed eyes. Stephanie laughed, "He said 'nice driving, keep it up.'"

"That's a load of crap! My English class wasn't pointless after all. I caught 'stop' and 'car'!!" Kagome yelled.

Everyone jumped at the sound of gunshot in the air. It was sound that could not be mistaken. "Why are they shooting at us?!" Sanosuke yelled. Another shot was fired. Stephanie glared at the cop cars behind us, "They're trying to take the wheels out." She turned back to Shippo, "Look to your right Shippo, there's an alleyway, turn into there." Sure enough, a moment later, an open section between all the buildings became visible.

Shippo jerked the wheel hard, turning into the alley. Tess sat up, accidently shoving Stephanie into the window, "NO! They built a wall at the end of this a month ago!"

"Really?" Stephanie inquired. Tess nodded, "Something about skateboarders going in there."

At the end of the alley stood an at least eleven foot wall. There would be no way to scale it.

Shippo slammed down on the break, the screech of tires deaf-causing. Sirens could be heard behind us.

There was a universal curse from everyone of us. Suddenly, I noticed that Yahiko was lying halfway on the dashboard, blood coming from his forehead. A low moan left him as he turned over and touched his head.

"I don't feel so good . . ."

Shippo's face could be seen contorting, "It that a hole . . .?"

I wasn't the only one who screamed as a hand became visible from Yahiko's face.

Yes. A hand.

The car shook and jumped and Yahiko probably blacked out as a whole arm groped around from his head. We all made our attempts to move out of the way, blinding lights filling the alley and the car. Finally another being was with us, and a screech filled our ears followed by cursing from more than voice.

"Dammit! Wrong place! Can't you get anything right?"

"OUCH! Get your guitar out of my face! Canti! Help me!"

The lights disappeared and I could see a vague grey blur moving around. I think the roof of the car came off then. It was one of those things, you don't know what the hell happened after you finally could see your surroundings clearly.

I looked up to see something that looked like the Tv in the American's apartment, used as a face, the body's arms clutching either side of the now topless car. It looked down at me, and a digital smile formed on its face. I screamed bloody murder.

"WHAT THE HELL? WE'RE IN THE AIR!!" Sanosuke's voice suddenly yelped.

On top of the Tv-faced thing, a woman sat cross legged with a guitar on her back and a boy not older than twelve gripping on her waist.

"Haruko how the hell are we gonna get out of this one!? Huh?" The boy cried.

Haruko looked down at him absent mindedly, "Don't get your panties in a bunch, hold on."

She suddenly smirked, turning her gaze to her shocked audience, "Which one did we come out of?"

We all pointed to an once again, passed out Yahiko.

Haruko 'tisked' in disappointment, "Always the young ones." She reached out and flung Yahiko's limp body into the air, grabbing the guitar from behind her before he began falling.

Kagome wiggled her way from Sanosuke, Inu Yasha, Sango and I's tangled bodies, "What are you --?"

Her question was answered as the end of the guitar was brought full-swing contact with Yahiko's face. The boy sighed and Haruko let out a cry of victory, and the rest of us shock when the bloody mess that was Yahiko's face turned into a hole once again.

"Lets go Naota!" She cried, grabbing Naota's hand and pulling him up. Yahiko now lay on the robot carrying us' back. Haruko stepped forward, placing a foot in the hole,

"Don't forget to put them down Canti."

With that, Haruko and Naota jumped into the mysterious hole and disappeared with a pop!.

Not a word was said as I felt ourselves losing altitude before the car was set onto the pavement. Canti stood, catching Yahiko before he fell and set the boy on the hood of the car. To our further amazement, a paper came out from under its face with a bzz before he tore it out and handed it to Inu Yasha, who took the paper looking a little numb.

Canti waved his farewells, pausing in front of Yahiko and diving in the rapidly closing hole.

There was a heavy silence, before Inu Yasha said what was on all our minds,

"What the hell?"

Tess snapped out of it first, looking around, tears streaming down her face, "Well . . ." She sniffed, "I guess I always wanted a convertible . . ." Stephanie patted her on the back.

"So, what do we do now?" Sango asked tentively. Stephanie paused, surveying our surroundings, "Hey, we're only about mile from the dorms!" She exclaimed. Tess reached over and poked Shippo in the arm, who seemed to get the message and changed back into his normal body. "I'm driving . . ." Tess mumbled, climbing over into the seat.

So, with Yahiko still on the hood, and all of us in a complete daze, the car was started and we headed toward the college.

The building had just begun to come in view, when the oddest feeling in my chest over took me. Judging from the other's expressions, they felt it also. The suffocating heaviness became prominent the closer we came to our destination, until I thought I'd burst with the annoyance of it all.

That's when a tremble started in the ground, and it defiantly wasn't from Yahiko this time.

Tess and Stephanie looked panicked, "An earthquake? The car? What's happening?"

A nearby rumble was heard along with the smell of smoke.

And right in front of us all, a cloud in the shape of a mushroom could be seen.

We all shared the same thought for the third time that day;

"They're here."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ It's done? Part One is done?!?!?! YES! IT'S DONE!! It took me six months, but __it's done. Oh, I can't believe it. But my work is not finished, as I still have Part Two to even start._

_Thank you, Misao, Demon Masterwho has been my only online fan. You're the only reason I even posted __everything. I tried to e-mail a thanks to you but it came back. . _

_To Stephanie, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, who has listened to me bitch for hours on __end, been my support and stingy stingy lover (hah hah) thank you also for prodding and poking and __yelling at me to finish this._

_To Christa, who didn't quite make it in but I honestly had every intention to put you in. I swear!_

_And even Mason, who hasn't read this but earned a place in my heart and stories. I think whatever __children you two have will be beautiful. You two know what I'm talking about. XD_

_Omigod, there's a Part Two, and before that there's the interlude. Mwa, completely in script form._

_No, FLCL was not the third world, but I was having the impulse to make stuff come out of __Yahiko's head. Ha!_

_Well, if you're reading this, leave a note so I know people are reading it. (waves flag) Thank you __again Misao, Demon Master! You're my hero for reading the insanity!!_

_That's all it is isn't it? Insanity . . . completely random but what I found humorous anyways. _

_Ok, I'll stop babbling even though I deserve it. Stay tuned for** Part Two: Hard Punching Loonies **_

_The Interlude should be up soon enoughand readable, so read it when it comes out!_

_And read my other stuff . . . if you like Gravitation . . . MWA!! And to those that haven't left a review/note,_

_"KUMAGORO BEAM!!"_

Finished November 22, 2004, 12:54:36 AM


End file.
